


Curious Mind, Wandering Heart

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 has no chill, ??? - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, dva and reinhardt ship it, fem!reader i guess, genji's just in the background laughing at mccree, having a conversation with your eyes probably isnt as easy as i make it sound, i made an account just for this, im not entirely sure if its Xreader, im not sure i want to know where she keeps all those knives, junkrat you shouldnt kidnap people thats bad, just some talon goons, lots of dead Talon agents, mccree's in denial, not so sure about mccree and his friend tho, pharah gets hurt, she'll be okay though, thats what you get for rushing in, they're going to need to recruit more after this, to write this trash, you can read it that way if you want, zenyatta knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger walks into a small-town bar in the middle of the afternoon and finds exactly what she's looking for.<br/>Even if it's not on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just for you, Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. It just came to my mind one day and I had to write it down. Just take it

She stood outside the small building, taking in its appearance before walking in. It was a charming little place, perfect for a small Southern town in the middle of nowhere. She sat down, waving at the bartender and ordering lemonade, smiling as she waited.

Jesse always made it a point to try and visit his hometown once every couple years or so, whenever he had time. He'd spend time with old faces, contemplate visiting his ma (He never did). Eventually he would find himself sitting in the corner of this old place, reminiscing on his childhood. People didn't come here often, so when Jesse saw a stranger walk in and sit down at the bar, it caught his interest. He subtly watched her from where he sat.

"What brings you to these parts?" The bartender asked, handing her the lemonade. She sipped at the drink, a wistful expression on her face.

"Curious mind, wandering heart." Was her cryptic answer. The bartender chuckled at that.

"Sounds a bit like that one over there." He said, gesturing over to where Jesse was. She turned slightly, looking over her shoulder at him and decided to walk over, sitting down across from him. Jesse was surprised when the stranger sat down in front of him, grinning. 

"Hello there, cowboy."

"Well ain't you a pretty face. I don't reckon yer from around here, are ya?" 

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nope. Are you?" 

He smiled at the sound, it was cute. "Sure am. Haven't been here in a while, though." She smirked at that, eyeing his clothes. He was wearing his famous hat and serape, but had switched his armor for a flannel shirt.

"Really? I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
He chuckled, tipping his hat up and matching her smirk. "Like what ya see?"

"It's certainly an interesting outfit." She deflected, watching his smile fall, "And an interesting face." 

Jesse studied her closely, not sure what to make of this person. Did she know who he was? After a moment, his expression shifted to an easy grin and he leaned back. It didn't seem like she did. He flirted back and forth with her, the conversation eventually changing to friendly banter. They talked for a while, until the stranger looked out the window and realized the sun would be setting soon. 

"Well, I should get going now, it'll be dark soon. See you tomorrow?" 

Jesse nodded automatically, tipping his hat. "O' course darlin." 

She smiled, getting up and walking to the door. She paused there, looking back at him. "Good night, cowboy."

 

The next day Jesse found her waiting for him at the same table as before, sipping her lemonade. He grinned, buying some coffee and sitting down with her, picking up where they had left off in their conversation last night. Once they finished their drinks, he got up and threw away his cup. When he came back, she was staring at him, seemingly thinking about something. "Penny for yer thoughts, sweetheart?" She giggled at the nickname.

"You said you're from here, didn't you? Why don't you show me around?" He processed the request, then smiled.

"I don't see why not. Let's go, pumpkin." He stood up, offering his arm like a gentleman. She gave him a look, but seeing his cheerful face she shook her head and laughed, taking his arm. 

"Are you ever going to settle on a nickname for me?" 

"Probably not. Do you want me to, babe?" 

She glared at him playfully, shoving his hat down in front of his face. "Just show me around already."

"Now I can't rightly do that if I can't see!" Jesse teased as he put the hat back on his head, causing her to shove it down again, giggling.

They spent the rest of the day walking around, sharing fond memories of their childhood with each other. They parted again a few hours later, Jesse happily waiting for their next meeting.

 

The next morning he went to the bar, only to find her standing outside looking a little upset. 

He walked over, raising an eyebrow. "Ya gonna go inside, sugar?" She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Can't. I have to leave soon, but I wanted to at least tell you before I go. It would've been rude to disappear on you just like that."

"Well I'm touched you thought of me, honey. But do ya need ta leave so soon?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have promises to keep and people waiting for me back home." She explained, a wry smile on her lips.

"Alright then, I won't keep ya."

As Jesse watched her walk away towards her car, he couldn't stop himself from calling out. "Hey," she stopped, turning to him questioningly, "visit again some time, yeah? Ain't often I get ta see someone like you, darlin." 

She smirked at him. "Maybe I will. Just for you, Cowboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, McCree isn't even my favorite character, Zenyatta is. But I ended up writing a story for McCree anyway. Oh well


	2. Much appreciated, Pardner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree gets himself into some trouble, but its okay because a familiar face swings by to help him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some skipping around for this chapter and probably the next two. Just bear with me, it'll make sense eventually

_Shit._ That was the only thought going through Jesse's mind as he ran down the street, heart pounding to the beat of the loud footsteps behind him. He had lost his hat and Peacekeeper a couple blocks back, leaving him to try and outrun the Talon agents chasing him. He had already called for backup, but after feeling bullets graze past him as he turned another corner he activated his communicator again.

"A little help? I can't keep runnin' forever!"

"It is your own fault for losing your gun, idiot." Hanzo muttered over the line, followed by D.va's teasing "Getting old, McCree?"

"Headed your way, luv! Try not to die!" Tracer chirped seconds later, in sync with Lúcio's "I gotcha bro!"

Jesse sighed in relief, knowing help was coming. "Thank ye- Oh shit." He came skidding to a halt at the brick wall in front of him. A dead end.

"You alright luv? What happened?" Tracer asked over the comms.

Before Jesse could answer the Talon agents caught up to him. He turned around only to get slammed against the wall, a hand around his neck. He laughed nervously, seeing the four agents surrounding him, expressions grim.

Tracer, Lúcio, D.va and Hanzo arrived at that moment, ready to save Jesse. But before anything could happen...

"Time check." The voice rang clear through the empty streets. Agents on both sides stopped to look in the direction it came from.

Even as the edges of his vision started fading, Jesse could feel a grin spreading across his face. 

"It's high noon." The Talon agents turned their attention back to him. There was their mistake. On the opposite side of the street a familiar stranger stepped out of the shadows, one hand pulling Jesse's hat low over her eyes, the other holding Peacekeeper at her side. Her mouth was stretched into a wicked grin rivalling Jesse's. 

"Damn straight it is." In a flash, all four Talon agents were dead, a bullet through each of their heads. 

She walked up to Jesse, who was leaning against the wall, rubbing his neck. He smiled at her approach. She handed Peacekeeper back and put his hat on top of his head, leaning in close as she spoke. "You should be more careful, cowboy. I believe these belong to you." 

Jesse tipped his hat. "Much appreciated, pardner." She rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled away, leaving Jesse alone in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some cameos from the rest of Overwatch this chapter! Yay! I'm going to have a fun time tagging this


	3. My name is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tells a story we already know (with a some extra stuff)  
> AKA: Explanation chapter. It's pretty boring, but we'll get to the fun stuff soon I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write McCree storytelling? I'm trying but its awful

As soon as the stranger was gone Jesse was swarmed by the remaining Overwatch agents, all curious about who she was and what just happened. Jesse told them to save the questions until they got back to base, but when they went to the pick-up point, she was waiting there for them. None of them were sure how she found it, and when they questioned her she didn't answer instead saying:

"Whenever you're going, cowboy, I'd like to join along too." 

Jesse blushed at that. If he was honest, he also wanted her to come with him. So after some convincing, bargaining, and maybe a little bribing Jesse got Winston to let her go with the agents and him back to base, on the condition that she would pay for her food and lodgings. And of course, keep Overwatch's Recall a secret. 

That's how he ended up here, in the mess hall of one of their bases with half of Overwatch surrounding him, clamoring to know who this person he brought back with him was. Tracer, D.va, and Lucio were there, along with Reinhardt, Genji, Zenyatta, and Soldier:76.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses, I'll tell ya everything." Jesse says, putting his hands up in surrender. Everyone quiets and sits down, waiting for Jesse to start.

"Y'all know 'bout my visits home-" Jesse starts.

"And how dangerous they are. You risk getting caught every time you do that." 76 adds in.

Jesse shakes his head. "We already talked 'bout this, ain't no one know that I'm an outlaw there. News jus' don't reach that far. Anyways, I was at the bar-"

"Drinking again?" Tracer asks worriedly. "How cliché." Genji murmurs. "Boring!" D.va whines.

Jesse facepalms in frustration. "Hey! Y'all are th' ones who wanted ta know! Ya aren't allowed ta judge my life decisions! Now shut yer mouths an' let me finish."

Reluctantly everyone quiets again, and Jesse continues. "I was just sittin' there and she walks in an' I thought 'I haven't ever seen 'er around before'. I woulda remembered it. So I decided ta listen in-"

"Ya mean eavesdrop." Lúcio says, eyebrow raised. Jesse silences him with a glare.

"The bartender asked her why she's there an' she answered somethin' real mysterious like, had ta do with heart an' mind or somethin'. Then she comes over an' starts talkin' ta me. We got ta be real fast friends, 'til she had ta leave. I told her to come back someday, never thought she'd actually do it. But whaddaya know, exactly two years later she does just that. Walks into the bar all happy-like, says that same thing 'bout heart an' mind ta bartender. I couldn't believe she came back, an' I musta said it too, 'cause she turns around an' looks right at me. It was jus' like before, 'cept I was the one to leave first that time. 'm pretty sure she jus' followed me after that." Jesse takes a deep breath at the end, letting it out a sigh. He looks at the others, who are completely silent for once.

Then Lúcio pipes up. "Jesse, my man... You got it bad."

"Indeed." Genji agrees, stifling his laughter at Jesse's shocked expression as he desperately denies it.

"Nah it ain't like that!-"

"I SHIP IT!" D.va shouts over him, and a blubbering Reinhardt pulls him into a rib-crushing bear hug, silencing further protests.

"Agh! Jesse, my friend, in love! I'm so proud! I remember back when you first joined-"

"Reinhardt!" Jesse shouted in embarrassment.

They all paused at unfamiliar giggles coming from beside them. Everyone looked to see the stranger standing there, smiling at their antics. Realizing this, they immediately stopped crowding around Jesse, Reinhardt dropping him. Jesse, flustered, quickly asks;

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"About two seconds." She chirps. Jesse sighs in relief, which seems to bring everyone else out of their daze, as they begin barraging her with questions. She doesn't miss a beat, answering them all with a large grin on her face.

"I see Cowboy told you how we met then. The 'thing' I said was 'curious mind, wandering heart', no, I'm not going to tell you what that means, I think Cowboy's a great person, I'd certainly hope we are friends by now, I call him Cowboy because I want to, oh I'm not leaving again anytime soon, I still have a good five months before anyone expects me home; my name?" She pauses at this, giving Jesse an odd look. He turns bright red and looks away, pulling his hat down over his eyes. 

"I, uh, never caught yer name darlin'."

She gives a breathy chuckle, turning back to the others. "Well, I'll just introduce myself to all of you then! My name is-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jesse can't get a break. I couldn't figure out a way to write it smoothly without make it sound like I copied and pasted so I just had everyone constantly interrupting him. Yay! Also I've been working on his accent, which evidently means he gets progressively harder to understand with each chapter


	4. What in the blazin' hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our stranger is about to tell everyone who is she is? Well we can't have that happening. Cue the Junkers!  
> Hilarity ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please get me back on track before this turns into a crack fic

Just then, a huge explosion took out most of the left wall, revealing a soot-covered Junkrat and Roadhog standing on the other side. Junkrat was giggling maniacally while Roadhog facepalmed.

"Sorry bout th' hole mates! Didn' think that one'd blow roight then!" 76 immediately stomps over to the two, ready to lecture them for the hundredth time on their antics.

"You two! What the hell did I say about explosives?! They are not allowed anywhere near the premises, and all testing must be..."

As 76 continued his rant, Junkrat's eyes widened and he looked around for a way to get out of this situation he had put himself in. His eyes landed on the stranger, who was staring at him and Roadhog with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. He gave her a wide smile, all teeth and sharp angles. He darted to her side, chattering all the while. 

"You's the sheila da others been yappin bout, huh? 'm Junkrat, noice ta meet ya! I'll bet you'd loike ta see some explosions; how bout it? Oi could use a assistant. Alroighty then, let's go!" 

Before she could react, Junkrat scooped her up and ran off, Roadhog following after with deceptively quick speed. 76 stood there mid-lecture, absolutely fuming. He turned back to the group, most of which scattered, leaving only Jesse. Jesse looked around to see an empty room and a pissed-off Soldier headed his way. He gulped. This was going to be a long day.

Outside in the hallway, Genji and Zenyatta paused at the sound of 76 shouting angrily at McCree. "Cleaning duty for a week? I feel bad for McCree." Genji chuckled. Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. "Something wrong, Master?" 

"No, no, it is not that." Zenyatta says, voice full of mirth. "I simply imagine that we will not be learning our new friend's name for a long time yet." Zenyatta could feel Genji raising an eyebrow at him from underneath the mask. 

"Whatever you say, Master. That's enough excitement for today though. Shall we go meditate?"

"Lead the way, my student."

Later that day after having cleaned up about a third of the base Jesse took a smoke break. He walked the grounds, taking drags from his cigar. The sound of laughter drifted to his to ears and made him pause. He knew the sound of Junkrat causing mischief anywhere. He sighed, heading in the direction it came from. If he was lucky, he could avoid getting blown up and get his darlin' back. His train of thought came to a halt. His darlin'? She didn't exactly belong to him. They were friends. Pals. Buddies. Yeah, that sounds about right. Jesse nodded to himself and pushed the thoughts away. The laughter was louder now, and was joined by another voice. He walked past some trees to find... something. Of all the things he was expecting, this wasn't one of them.

Roadhog was lying on the ground, seemingly taking a nap, judging from the snores. Then there was Junkrat and his newly-found 'assistant' sitting on top of Roadhog, play wrestling. She had gotten Junkrat in a headlock and was ruffling his hair when Jesse finally spoke up. 

"What in the blazin' hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distractions are convenient, aren't they? I never actually plan on giving her name to anyone, so expect constant shenanigans whenever she tries to say it. XD There's also a good chance that none of will find this chapter as funny as I did. Its probably just the cold medicine making me loopy. I'm sick and it sucks


	5. Hey cowboy, take me on an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree denies his feelings while he cleans the entire base. Then the excitement begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took way too long writing this, sorry

She and Junkrat twisted around to look at him. "Heya!" She greeted happily, not letting go of Junkrat.

"Oi! McGee!" Junkrat called out.

"McCree." Jesse corrected.

"That's whot oi said!" Junkrat whines.

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Might wanna check yer ears there, partner."

"Whotever mate. Whotcha doin' 'ere anyway?" Junkrat asks as he tries to headbutt his captor. She had been watching their back-and-forth amusedly, but easily saw the headbutt coming and gave Junkrat a playful shove instead, causing him to fall off of Roadhog and faceplant in the grass. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles, with her sliding off Roadhog to sit next to Junkrat. Jesse watched them play, ignoring the twinge in his chest he felt while doing so.

Then bright eyes filled with happiness met with his, and he forgot everything else.

"What are you standing there for, Cowboy? You gonna come join us?" He barely heard the question she asked, but he blinked and suddenly it registered. He fumbled to make a coherent sentence, tripping over words as he tried to answer.

"I-er, no, I reckon not, I jus' came here ta check up on ya but it looks like ya got it all under control so I'll jus' go now, I still got cleanin' duty ta finish n I really dun wanna get another lecture sooo _I'llbegoingokbye_."

Jesse pivoted and half-walked, half-ran out of there before he could make more of a fool of himself. When he was sure he was in the clear he slowed down, allowing himself to think. Immediately he cringed about he had acted. She probably thought there was something wrong with him, which on second thought, was entirely possible. He had barely known her for a week. She was a good friend, but that was it. He wasn't in love. Right? ...Godammit.

By now he had walked all the way back to base, so he chose to make good on what he said and finish cleaning up. He crushed his cigar underfoot, rolled up his sleeves, and prepared himself for several hours of wiping floors (along with everything else).

Time for dinner in the in the mess hall rolled around and Jesse groaned. He didn't have anything against the food served here, but he knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up after dinner was over. Jesse grumbled to himself as he got his food and sat down at the table. The group from earlier that day watched him sympathetically while the rest of the table just gave him an odd look and went back to their conversations. Lúcio, who was sitting nearby, leaned over to him.

"Dude, you look like hell. What did 76 do?"

"Assigned me clean-up. For a week."

Lúcio winced in sympathy. "That's tough, man. I could drop by; play some tunes while you work if you want?"

Jesse shook his head. "Thank ya fer the offer, but I jus' wanna get this done and sleep." 

"Alright man." Lúcio finished his food and got up, giving Jesse a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." Lúcio left, some others trickling after him. A few hours later, everyone had gone off to do their thing, and Jesse had moved on to his last room for the day. It was the room with a hole in the wall, meaning Jesse was going to have to sweep up all the rubble. But when he went in, he found that she was waiting for him, the room already pristine. 

"I heard what happened and figured you could use a hand. I can't just let you do this all on your own, now." She said with a wink.

"Well thank ya kindly." Jesse smiled, blushing a bit. He walked over to the hole, looking it over. "We're gonna hafta cover this up somehow until the others get 'round ta fixin' it."

"Someone left a tarp here, probably supposed to use it for that. Could you lend me a hand?"

"Sure thing, darlin'."

Together, they put up the tarp and then sit down together and lapsed into quiet.

"So, um, how'd ya manage to become best buddies with Junkrat so quickly?" Jesse asked randomly to break the silence. She laughed to herself at the memory.

"I wouldn't say we're best buds, but it is a funny story. So Junkrat was dragging me off to somewhere-"

Just then the tarp they had put up was torn by a group of five Talon agents rushing into the room. She gave them a nonplussed look.

"Really? We just put that up. You couldn't have barged in before then?"

One of the Talon agents shrugged. "Wouldn't be as dramatic." He grunted.

"Fair enough." She conceded, waving her arm in a motion that caused a knife to fall out of her sleeve and into her hand. It was lodged in the agent's skull a moment later. 

Jesse took this as his cue and proceeded to fill three agents with bullets from his Peacekeeper. She spun around towards Jesse and threw another knife. It passed inches by his head, hitting the agent behind him. Jesse stared, wide-eyed.

"Heh, that was a real close call there, darlin'."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Cowboy. I know what I'm doing. Knives are my specialty." She assured him, tilting her head with a smirk.

"Hot." He whispered to himself.

"Hm?" She asked. She been retrieving her knives from the dead agents, and hadn't heard what he said. Jesse could feel the heat rising to his face; he hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"Er- I said, how many of them things ya got on ya?" 

She put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She whispered.

Jesse could only think about how nice it sounded when she whispered and what if-Nope. Change the subject. Now. Jesse's eyes landed on the fallen agents.

"They wouldn't have gotten this far alone, Pharah's on th' perimeter. They probably brought others, which means... Shit, I gotta go check on her."

He made to leave but was stopped. She stepped up beside him, knives at the ready. She turned to him with a grin.

"Hey cowboy, take me on an adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins. Yay!


	6. It's gonna be a long week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon attacks, McCree doesn't listen to 76, people get kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pharah's in this chapter! She doesn't get to do much though

It was at this point that Jesse remembered his communicator. He activated it on a private line.

"Hey Pharah, where are ya?" Silence. "Pharah, can ya hear me? Are you okay?" Still no answer. Jesse was getting increasingly anxious with each passing minute. He headed toward the perimeter, switching to the public line. 

"Whoever's awake right now, get ready for some shit. Just caught five Talon breaking in an' Pharah's not answerin' her comm. I'm goin' ta check on her now. Backup would be nice."

The line crackled, and 76's voice replied.

"Zarya and I are heading out now. We'll be there soon. Don't do anything stupid McCree."

"I'll try my best sir." McCree half-joked. He deactivated the comm, looking around him. He turned at a movement beside him. She was standing there, giving him a meaningful look. 

She nodded her head in a certain direction. He squinted at it, but it was too dark to see anything. He listened instead, and there it was. Shuffling and a scraping sound, as if someone were dragging something heavy. They were near Pharah's post, but that didn't sound right. They exchanged a glance. 

Jesse started to move towards the sound as quietly as he could, with her right behind him. Finally, he made it to where he could see what was happening. Three Talon agents, two dragging a limp Pharah still in her Raptor suit, one standing guard. Jesse moved back out of sight, whispering into his comm. 

"Someone alert Mercy. Pharah's down, three Talon spotted. They're takin' 'er somewhere."

"We're almost there, don't-" Jesse turned off his comm, cutting 76 off. He knew what 76 was going to say, but he wasn't about to let Pharah get kidnapped. 

Jesse moved forward, putting a hand on his holster. Something touched his arm, holding him back. She was giving him that look again. He was walking into a trap. It looked like one, felt like one, and obviously was one. But he was stubborn and Pharah was like a little sister to him. So he ignored her and pulled Peacekeeper out. Out of the corner of his vision he could see her rolling her eyes and readying herself for the incoming fight. 

He held out three fingers and started counting down.

3...

2..

1.

They burst out from their hiding place, Jesse's deadeye taking out the three visible agents while she threw knives at some tress, dropping a sniper. More agents burst out from the shadows, gunning for them. Jesse ran to Pharah, checking on her while the other covered him. Unconscious, but alive. He got back up and emptied Peacekeeper into the nearest agents. She helped him, throwing and retrieving knives and stabbing anyone that came within range. 

They kept fighting like this for as long as they could, which unfortunately was only a few minutes, until they were overwhelmed. They were disarmed and had their hands bound. They were then escorted to a van a few hundred yards away, with Pharah left behind because it would take too long to carry her as well. As they approached the van, an agent got out and walked towards them. Jesse watched, muttering to himself.

"This is gonna be a long week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sure is McCree, it sure is


	7. I will come back for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse decides to be the hero and is gonna need some saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hope you're having a nice day, wherever you are <3

Just minutes later, Soldier:76 and Zarya arrived at the scene, along with Hanzo, who had heard the call for backup and joined them. They found Pharah, still unconscious, and several dead Talon agents, along with signs of a scuffle. Neither McCree nor anyone else were anywhere to be found.

76 said a few choice words before ordering Zarya to carry Pharah to the infirmary where Mercy was waiting. In the meanwhile, Hanzo and him searched the area for clues to what had happened. In the end, they could find no trace of Jesse or where he had gone. He was assumed to be taken by Talon and they went back to base to plan on what to do next.

 

Jesse woke up to a pounding headache and sight of prison bars. He groaned quietly, closing his eyes. This was one of the worse ways of waking up, for sure. He opened his eyes again, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cell, handcuffed to a bench, with a guard posted just outside the locked door.

His immediate thought is whether or not to be offended by the fact they only gave him one guard. He tells that part of his brain to shut up and be serious. He looks around more and notices she's in a cell across the hallway from him, same situation. At this point the guard heard his movements.

"He's awake. I'll go tell boss."

The guard outside his cell walked off down the hallway, leaving the one outside her cell to keep watch on both of them. She was watching her guard intently. At first, Jesse wasn't sure why, until he noticed that she seemed to be doing something with her hands behind her back. His eyes flicked toward the guard, who was leaning against the wall boredly, not seeing anything.

He shifted, catching her attention. They made eye contact and he looked pointedly at where her hands were moving. _What are you doing?_  
Her eyes followed his and she turned slightly to show him the knife she was holding. She winked at him. _Lockpicking._

He was impressed. They had found three pairs of knives on her when she was disarmed, but apparently she had more hidden on her. He moved his arm so she could see his wrist, tapping it with his other hand. _How long will that take?_

She grimaced, shrugging and shaking her head. _I don't know, a while._  
He jerked his head in the direction his guard had gone. _Before they get back?_  
She frowned, lips pressing into a thin line. _I don't think so._

He sighed quietly at that, getting an odd look from the guard. Jesse leaned back, thinking to himself. There wasn't any way for them both to escape before he got hauled off for 'interrogation', so they'd have to go with the next best option. He caught her eye once more, this time glancing to the guard, nodding to himself, looking back at her, then gazing down the hallway. _I'll go with them, you escape._

Shock flitted across her face before her expression hardened and she stared at him, eyes unreadable, for what felt like forever. Finally she gave a small, almost imperceptible nod and went back to what she had been doing. They sat in quiet for a few more minutes, the silence dragging out.

Jesse's guard returned with two more people, one of them another guard, the other an important-looking person. The two guards unlocked his cell and freed him from the bench, standing on either side of him as he walked out. She had moved so that she was as close to the bars as she could get. The guards paid her no mind, but Jesse saw. She leaned toward him, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"I _will_ come back for you." Her voice was firm, eyes determined. He didn't doubt it. Jesse smiled at her, allowing himself to be escorted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there Jesse, she always keeps her promises.
> 
> I had a certain amount of this planned when I started writing but now I'm reaching the end of it. I got a couple chapters left in me but after that I'll just wrap up the fic and call it done. If you guys want me to write anything else, maybe for this story, maybe for a new one, just suggest it in the comments and I'll see if I can't write something on it! :D No nsfw please


	8. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gonna keep that promise even if it ends up killing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, we're in the final stretch

She watched him leave, turning back to her work and continuing at a hurried pace. She had to be careful, though. If she made any noise or moved too much the guard would find out what she was doing. She couldn't risk failing now, not with what was on the line.

Finally, after an eternity, one side of the handcuffs released with a soft click. She froze. The guard peered inside the cell, giving her a suspicious look. She glared in return, keeping the handcuffs hidden behind her back until the guard turned back around.

She quietly maneuvered herself so that she was free of the bench and crept up to the guard. In a quick movement, her hand darted through the bars, stabbing the knife into the back of their neck and killing them. The guard slumped down into a sitting position against the wall, looking almost like they had simply fallen asleep.

She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. Taking the keys from the guard's body, she unlocked her cell and snuck down the hallway. She navigated around the Talon base, avoiding agents and cameras, at some point finding her knives and communicator, until she found an exit. 

The base seemed to be located in the middle of nowhere, from what she saw through windows. There was nothing but woods all around, no roads or civilization in sight. She had no choice but to run from the exit into the surrounding trees and hope she could survive long enough the get a signal.

The moment she stepped out from the doorway the security cameras caught her, and alarms started going off. She dashed into the woods, hearing the shouts of agents close behind her. She couldn't fight them head on, there were too many. But they were catching up, she couldn't run fast enough. In a last-ditch-effort she climbed up a nearby tree and drew her knives.

Her hands were shaking from the adrenaline, that wasn't good. She needed to make every throw count. Breathing deep, eyes closed. Calm. Focus. They were close; she'd see them any minute now. There. They run into her vision, eleven of them. She is completely still, tracking them with her eyes only. Then, she throws the knives. 

The first two pairs down four, but it gives away her location and they start shooting at her, causing her third pair to only hit one person. She was running out of knives. The tree branch she's balancing on creaks and she drops down just in time for it to crack and fall. It distracts the shooters for a moment and she retrieves three knives before diving behind another tree. 

She can hear the bullets hitting the tree and whizzing by her head. Her heart is racing; she's going to die here isn't she? She bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain grounds her. She can't die here. She made a promise that she won't break, she needs to survive. 

She turns her attention back to what was happening. The gunshots had stopped. There were footsteps coming closer to her. She readied herself, then jumped out from her cover, catching them by surprise. Two are torn apart by her knives in an instant, the third one she attacks deflects her first blow and makes to grab for her. She jumped back, turned and ran. 

Fear made her legs go faster, and she kept going. Even when the sounds of shouting and footsteps and gunshots faded away, she ran, until she thought she would collapse from exhaustion. She breaks through the tree line then, stumbling out onto a road. Relief fills her mind and she lets out a broken laugh. In that moment the pain hits her full force and she becomes aware of every injury on her body. 

She leans against a tree, gasping for breath. She can barely breathe, but she still has one last thing to do. Her phone has a good signal, and as she scrolls through her contacts she is immensely grateful that Winston had the sense to give her his number. The phone rings twice before a tired sounding Winston picks up. 

"...Uh- um, hello?"

A part of her registers that it's dawn, she can't even see the sun yet, and realizes Winston was probably asleep before she called. It's ignored in favor of trying to get her message to him before she passed out.

"Winston!"

Winston makes a surprised sound, suddenly wide awake. "It's you! A-are you with McCree? Do you know where he is? If he's okay? You sound hurt. Did something happen?"

Her head was spinning, making it hard to understand Winston's constant questions and even harder to form understandable answers. The edges of her vision were turning dark; she needed to do this quickly. She forced out a half-coherent answer. 

"We were kidnapped. By the people who hurt the one lady. With a blue suit. They knocked us out, puts us in cells. They took him somewhere when he woke up, I broke out after. They chased but I escaped. Got hurt pretty bad, he's hurt too."

"Okay, I'm tracking your location now. Just stay with us, we'll get you and McCree back here safe and sound, I promise." Winston assured, the panic in his voice starting to show through.

She went to say something else to him, but the phone fell out of her hand and moments later, she fell with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliff-hangers! I'll leave you all to suffer until tomorrow


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps all you need is to take a chance, you could find something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys, hope you enjoyed the ride! If this this updates a day late, its because I just got Overwatch and have been playing all day. Alos quick thing, I switched to second person for this last chapter

You woke up again to Mercy healing you with her Caduceus staff. You were still in the same place as before, but now you were propped up against a tree and sporting some temporary bandages. Mercy's expression was kind, voice gentle as she spoke to you.

"Now don't move too much dear, you have some nasty injuries and we don't want them getting worse."

Obediently, you kept still, though you did murmur a quiet question. "Jesse?"

She shook her head. "Couldn't find the Talon base, we've been waiting for you to wake up. I imagine Jack wants to talk to you now." She saw your confused expression at the name and waved a hand to 76, who was heading toward the two of you.

He went up to you, looking you over. Or at least you think he was. It's hard to tell with that visor of his. "About time you woke up. You look like hell."

You scoffed, wincing at the pain in your side, "Feel like it too."

"Did Mercy tell you what's happening?"

You nodded. "I don't know exactly where the base is, but it's about a mile or so in that direction." You point back to the way you came. "I mean, I didn't really run _straight_ , but you should be able to find it."

76 did not look impressed with that. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

You shrugged slightly. "Follow the trail of destruction? You'll know you're going the right way if you see dead bodies and bullet holes everywhere."

76 sighed, walking away. He rejoined a group of people you vaguely recognized from yesterday morning. A young man wearing a frog shirt and playing music, a giant in knight's armor, and a woman wearing goggles with a blue thing strapped to her chest.

He talks to them and barks an order. They all head off into the woods, you watch them go. Mercy stays with you. She starts asking you medical questions but after a while you trail off into casual conversation, settling into the long wait.

An hour later they come back, a significantly injured McCree in tow. Mercy leaves your side, immediately going to him and fussing over his injuries. Jesse tried to tell her he's fine, but 76 interrupted them both, saying that more agents are likely coming and they needed to leave now.

You end up sitting next to Jesse on the way back, likely so Mercy could keep an eye on both of you. You smile at each other, no words needed to be said. Eventually he falls asleep, resting his head on you. You let it happen, and though you catch the frog boy -Lúcio, was it?- taking picture, you don't mind too much. 

You and Jesse spend the next few days in the medical bay, and then everything goes back to normal. Everyone slipped back into their usual routine, and you slowly became a part of that. Overwatch became your new family. 

After a few weeks, they decided they might as well recruit you. You were family to them too, and had skills in your own right. You were an agent now, but in the end, not much changed. You still had your adventures, still made friends with most everybody, and Jesse was _still_ hopelessly in love with you. 

You took pity on him when you figured it out and asked him out yourself. Now, several months later, your original five months had run out and you were expected to be home. But when you thought about it, you didn't want to go back. So you weren't going to. 

Jesse was surprised when you told him. It seems he had really expected you to leave him. "Well, darlin', I'm glad you wanna stay with me. I would've missed you, but now I have ya all ta myself." He held you close, placing on a kiss on your temple. You giggled. 

"Just for you, Cowboy." 

Jesse chuckled. "Just like when we first met. Which reminds me..." You looked at him questioningly. He scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. "Uh, what does that sayin' o' yers mean anyway?" 

You rolled your eyes fondly. "Jesse, you idiot. It means I was bored." 

"Wait, really?!" 

"Yes, really. Now c'mere." You pulled him down for a kiss, smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending probably feels rushed, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how else to go with it. If you guys want me to continue this just say so, and I'll make a series! Have a lovely day


End file.
